The DNA Synthesis and Sequencing Shared Resource of the Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) represents an expansion of the original Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) facility. This facility was established in 1985 with funds from the New Jersey Commission on Science and Technology and RWJMS. The overall purpose of this shared resource is to provide a centralized high quality, cost-effective facility for DNA synthesis and sequencing for use by CINJ members, the application of DNA sequencing, polymerase chain reactions, site-directed mutagenesis, hybridization, and structural studies is greatly facilitated at significant cost discounts over what individual laboratories could obtain. Additionally, specialized modified fluorescent oligonucleotides are required for Loss of Heterozygosity and Microsatellite Instability (LOH and MIN) fragment analysis, a cutting edge method for analysis of molecular mechanisms of tumor formation. The technical support and discounts for these specialty oligonucleotides greatly speeds the application of this method. Automated fluorescent sequencing the other service of the shared resource, provides much more data )generally 400 to 850 nucleotides) from a single loading than can be achieved by manual sequencing methods most researchers previously performed in their laboratories. The cost of such a system is prohibitively highly; only a shared resource such as this can maintain and operate this system efficiently. Additionally, electronic transcription of data eliminates errors inherent in manual transcription. The DNA Synthesis and Sequencing Shared Resource provides high quality service for members of CINJ, thus freeing them to focus on the application of these technologies in their research. CINJ members comprise 83% of all users (71% with peer- reviewed, funded research projects). Use by CINJ members increased 48% during the last grant period.